


Under the Sea

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, last fic for Dai's bday, some other characters have a small role, the merman and the king, yeah another stoy based on that AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: It has been two years since everything started, with Dai's birthday coming soon celebrations are being planned in different ways. However, this time Dai has a special request and he wants to make Rikka part of his world.
Relationships: Murase Dai/Sera Rikka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I usually like to write bday stories in the canon universe... but since in the canon universe I have had Dai and Rika in the middle of an argument since August I didn't feel like being able to write something nice for them in that universe XDD ... this argument is the one going on in Dangerous Jealousy XDD  
> So... I decided to come back to my favorite AU... The Merman and the King... I said it when I completed the fic, I want to write some extra stories and there are moments in which I think about a second part.... but the extra stories are better... anyways, here it's a little extra story...

**Under the Sea**

The Kingdom that was reborn under the blessing of the Crescent Moon is about to have a special celebration in honor of the King’s husband’s birthday. Nevertheless, this person has a pretty different idea on the way he wants to spend his birthday.

“Nephew~~” Shun calls him out, practically singing to him to get his attention.

“Hi, uncle Shun…” the younger man shyly replies, he is more than sure of what his uncle is going to tell him.

“Your birthday is getting closer, and the king, or may I rather say, the whole castle is preparing a party for you, but we have discussed that that is not exactly what you want,” Shun mentions putting his index finger to his chin and fixing his look at Dai, “thus, I want to know, when do you plan to tell the king what you really want?”

Dai sighs, he does not know, he does not even know how to tell Rikka what he wants for this year. He loved the party they had last year. Nevertheless, being honest, he also missed the ocean and being with his family, even more if he thinks about the importance of this birthday to him and his family. Thus, the sudden need of having the opportunity to share his time on this special day with his family and of course with Rikka.

“I must assume that the frustrated look on your eyes mean that you haven’t said a word, nor you know how to inform the king about your wish.”

“It’s not that easy…” Dai finally speaks, “for my wish I would have to use my magic on Rikka, and I still don’t trust my own ability.”

The younger man confesses, he has prepared the spell, and he knows he must get a catalyzer ready if he wants to do it.

“Being terrified of your own magic will not help you, what if you practice the spell on someone else before you conjure it on Rikka?”

“I thought about it… but I don’t know who to ask,” Dai admits, if he does not practice the spell he will rather forget about his wish.

“What are you two talking in such a shady place?” Hajime who has suddenly walked into the same hallway asks them.

“The volunteer is here!” Shun expresses and holds Hajime’s arm, “now, go to prepare the potion and catalyzer, we will wait for you at the shore.”

“Understood,” Dai replies with lack of enthusiasm, he knows that if something goes wrong his uncle would be more likely to help him, but still he just feels insecure.

As Dai walks away, Hajime stares at Shun wondering in what he has been put into.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Later that day, Shun and Dai are coming back to the castle, it could be said that the practice was perfect just with a tiny miscalculation. Therefore, although the spell has worked, Dai still looks a bit disappointed.

“You practiced the spell you need, so I don’t see why being so disappointed, it was a success,” Shun exclaims feeling proud of the magic his nephew has performed.

“Because I did make a mistake and Hajime has to stay in the ocean …”

“Dai, Shun! I haven’t seen you during the whole day, where have you been? And have you seen Hajime? I need to consult some stuff with him,” Rikka runs into them.

It is more than obvious that the youngest man was not prepared to see his husband, even less knowing how to reply to the questions.

“Rikka!”

“If you tell him now, it will be simpler,” Shun whispers to Dai’s ear, “Or we will have to tell him where Hajime is without a concise explanation and that would be weirder.”

The pink haired man looks confused, why is there the need to whisper between those two? Is something wrong going on? However, Rikka does not pressure them nor question their behavior. The king patiently waits until an answer can be given. Dai looks at Shun, he is still hesitant, but if he does not say his request, he will feel worst.

“Ah… before answering that… can I ask you something Rikka?” the younger shyly says and looks down.

“Well, I’ll be in my room, call me if you need me nephew~~”

“Uncle!”

The last call is not correspondent as Shun has already left the king and Dai alone. The younger looks more nervous than before, but it is the truth, he needs to say it right now.

“Dai, what is it?” the king asks him as he gets closer and cupping Dai’s face with his hands.

The taller man takes a deep breath, “it’s about my upcoming birthday…”

“Ah! There’s nothing to worry about it,” the king replies with a content smile and clapping his hands, “everything is under control and…”

“Rikka… I want to ask you something for that day that might differ from your plans…”

The pink eyes look with surprised at Dai, if Rikka thinks about it, he just started to organize the celebration without consulting Dai if he really wanted things to go that way. Therefore, realizing of how awfully wrong is the fact that he has overlooked his husband’s preferences makes him feel terribly bad.

“Oh my, Dai… I’m so sorry, ask me anything you want!”

The younger looks with hopeful eyes, if Rikka is willing to do anything, then all he has to do is saying it.

“I want to go to the sea for my birthday,” Dai expresses and sees as Rikka’s eyes reflect sadness as soon as he makes his request.

“Oh… I see…”

“And I want you to go with me!”

Immediately, the king’s expression changes. How is he supposed to go with Dai? Definitely, Rikka was not expecting this, the clueless look that he has on his face is more than enough for Dai to understand that he needs to explain himself better.

“I… do you remember that I have the Moon’s blessing?” the man mentions taking out the crescent moon charm that he carries with him all the time.

“I do,” Rikka replies, his mind is starting to get the meaning of this whole idea, but still he wants Dai to say it to him.

The younger takes a deep breath, it has taken him so long to think about the proper spell and to gather the braveness to do this that it turns out to be almost unbelievable the fact that he is finally saying it to Rikka.

“My uncle has been teaching me more about magic, and I finally can make a spell that will help me to take you with me to the ocean… as a merman.”

“Like a contract?” Rikka asks showing that he is feeling nervous about the idea.

Dai sighs, maybe he should not have said to his husband the way in which he became a human for the first time. It seems that that story has given a bad idea and a negative perception of magic to Rikka.

“Contracts are a part of black magic, that’s not the kind of magic I use.”

“I see…” Rikka whispers, he is still trying to assimilate the fact that he can be turned into a merman.

On the other hand, Dai is starting to feel that his wish is a terrible idea, the younger man sighs, maybe it would be better if he let go of this. Therefore, and trying his best to hide the disappointment, Dai looks at Rikka and smiles.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to do it, forget I ever say it,” the fake smile is about to break and so Dai knows that he has to move fast, “I’ll go out for a moment.”

The taller man walks fast out of the castle and Rikka is left behind without the chance to rephrase himself. Rikka slaps his face, he should have thought better about his reactions; he knows how important the ocean is to Dai and he should have considered how hard has been for the younger to ask him this.

“Seems like Hajime would spend a night under the sea for nothing,” Shun, who has come back to be right by Rikka’s side, mentions.

“Eh? What do you mean?” the king asks surprised by the sudden statement.

“Today my dear nephew practiced his spell with Hajime, Dai successfully turned him into a merman,” the white haired man expresses showing how proud he feels, “but, since the spell was made with the purpose of allowing you to spend a whole day under the sea, then Hajime will be a merman for 24 hours.”

The last part is mentioned with a sheepish tone of voice; truth to be told, Shun could have reviewed the spell so Hajime would not have to be so much time under water, but that did not happen. Now, the previous questions have been answered; however, the king stares at the castle’s main entrance, he should probably go after Dai and apologize.

“For the time being,” Shun says as if he was capable of reading Rikka’s mind, “It’s better if you take some time to think if you are willing to go with him because it’s Dai’s wish, or because you really want to go.”

Rikka looks intrigued at Shun’s words, he does not consider that there could be a difference, what really matters is to make Dai happy, right?

“Magic, especially Dai’s magic that is based on emotions, will not work if a part of you is hesitant about it.”

Without further explanation, Shun leaves the king alone, allowing him to think and consider if he is willing to accept the magic.

*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

After a long talk with his brothers and apologizing once again with Hajime, Dai is returning to the castle. The young man is unable to hide that he still feels disappointed, it broke his heart to see the fear in Rikka’s eyes as soon as he mentioned the idea, and now he is feeling sadder knowing that the celebration that he thought he could have is completely gone. Nevertheless, it’s like Tsubasa have told him, love is about understanding, and so he has to try and see beyond to understand why Rikka does not want magic to be performed on him. As he goes and enters the gates, Dai greets some of the guards and keeps his way; he would usually stay and have a small conversation, but the man does not want them to notice his sadness.

“Dai!”

He recognizes Rikka’s voice, forcing himself Dai tries to act as if everything is fine and the previous conversation, they had at noon never happened. Therefore, Dai greets him with a kiss on the cheek and a bright smile.

“Where have you been? Did you go with your brothers?”

“I was with them, and also with…”

“Hajime, right? Shun told me what happened with him.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked him to help me out with the spell.”

Rikka tenderly looks at Dai, he truly looks embarrassed and troubled as he has found out what really happened; in that moment, the few remains of fear that Rikka’s heart has had disappeared. The king takes Dai’s hand, and so, the younger man looks at the pink haired man.

“Dai, I just asked to move your birthday party a day later,” the man starts explaining as he gently caresses Dai’s face, “I… I want to know your world; I also want to be part of it.”

The sapphire eyes become shiny, part of it is because of the excitement and the other part for the tears that are threatening to come out. Dai can clearly see as Rikka’s fear of going to the sea and becoming part of his own world have vanished. The younger is speechless and thus he throws his arms around Rikka and hugs him.

“I apologize, I should have said yes from the beginning but…”

“It’s alright, really, you don’t need to apologize, thank you!”

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°

The day has come, and after a huge and detailed revision of the spell by Shun, Dai and Rikka are at the shore. The king looks at the so impressive and imponent sea in front of him and his heart beats fast. Nevertheless, it is not because of fear, he is excited, he is curious about what he will see and how the experience will be. Especially since Hajime did not want to give him any information stating that it would be better if he just goes and makes his very own opinion and experience.

“Are you ready?” Dai asks him and gives him a shy look.

“Yes!” the pink haired man replies with so much determination that it makes Dai smile.

The younger man takes out a bracelet made of pink pearls and put it on Rikka’s wrist. The king looks curious at the beautiful piece of jewelry that has been given to him and then he looks at Dai waiting for the explanation.

“This is your catalyzer, it will help my magic to have a more precise effect on you,” Dai expresses, “still, and as you know by uncle Shun, my magic needs the other person to be willing to receive it.”

“I am!” Rikka eagerly adds and the bright smile on his face makes Dai blush.

“Then, take my hand.”

The prince of the sea expresses and holding Rikka’s hand on his own, they start walking together towards the sea. Once that the water covers them up to their waist, Dai takes out a small bottle with a pink liquid.

“This is the potion, you have to drink it as I recite the spell, alright?”

Rikka nods and receives the bottle, he opens it up and hums to let Dai know that he is ready to proceed. The younger man first transform himself into a merman, so he can make sure to hold and protect Rikka since they have been dragged a bit more out to sea by the flow. As soon as the transformation takes place; the king as usual feels mesmerized by looking at Dai in his merman form, and he loves to see as Dai moves to gently pulls him more out to sea to go ahead with his own transformation. Nonetheless, he cannot let himself get too lost on the moment as Dai indicates him to get ready to drink the potion. Therefore, and right at the moment when Dai starts reciting the words, Rikka starts to drink the pink liquid, shortly after, a bright light surrounds the king. When Dai has completed the words, and Rikka can only listen to the sounds of the waves, he opens his eyes and sees an excited smile on Dai’s face who is holding his hands. 

Feeling as his body has in fact changed, Rikka looks down and sees through the clear water as his legs have changed and become a pink tail that will allow him to swim and be with Dai under the sea. The king is surprise by the change, and by the fact that he can move without too much problems, at least from what he has noticed so far.

“How do you feel?” Dai asks him after a while, maybe waiting for Rikka to get used to, or maybe his own nervousness did not allow him to speak sooner.

“It feels different, but… there’s no pain.”

Dai sighs, he shouldn’t have said a lot of stuff about the spell Shun used on him in the past, but maybe at some point Rikka will understand that not all the magic causes harm.

“It’s magic from the moon, nor dark or ill intentions on it, that is why it does not hurt.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it,” the king quickly apologizes letting go of Dai’s hands and immersing himself into the sea.

Without a doubt, Dai follows to make sure that Rikka is not in danger, the view that welcomes him makes his heart skip a beat. The pink haired man seems to have adapted himself almost immediately to the new environment and of course to his new form. The pink eyes travel with curiosity, exploring the place and getting captivated by all the new surroundings. When Rikka notices that Dai is looking at him, the new merman smiles at the prince, even if today is Dai’s birthday, he is the one receiving the biggest gift by being here.

“Rikka…” Dai whispers and before the prince could get closer to him, a familiar bump hits him on his back, his dolphin has come with his two brothers to welcome him, “Lupus!!! Shiki, Tsubasa!!”

“Happy birthday, Dai!!!!” Tsubasa says as he hugs his brother.

“Happy birthday, it’s good to see you here,” the older brother adds.

The human’s king look with tenderness the reunion, Rikka knows that Dai makes sure to come as frequent as possible, but still he is the one who is apart from his family most of the times.

“So, he ended up coming,” Shiki mentions with a bit of anger in his voice when he looks at Rikka.

“Darling… you said you will behave for today, so you better do,” Tsubasa quickly adds and goes to greet Rikka, “welcome, and thank you for coming!”

“Did you practice the song?” Shiki cuts the conversation between Tsubasa and Rikka, interrupting them to speak with Dai.

“I did…

“The song?” Rikka inquiries looking at Dai.

“A special tradition you will see it soon! Now come, come, Father and our brothers are waiting for us, of course all merpeople will come later for the party.”

Tsubasa enthusiastically says and drags Shiki with him. Dai looks as his brothers start making their way back to the castle, but he waits a bit, he wants to enjoy the view of Rikka as a merman, contemplate the beauty of the pink haired waving, the shiny eyes showing how excited Rikka feels, and the beautiful body that has become a merman’s body.

“Your brothers might get angry if we don’t hurry, Dai” Rikka says when he notices that the younger merman has taken a long time to react.

“You are right, sorry, let’s go,” Dai expresses and holds Rikka’s hand to guide him to the place that used to be his home.

Swimming slower than ever, since he does not want to make Rikka feel too tired, Dai reaches the castle with his husband a lot later than Shiki and Tsubasa. As soon as his other brothers notice that they have gotten to the castle, they all get closer to greet them and welcome Rikka to their world.

“I believe I must prepare something for him as well,” Ryota suddenly expressed.

“Would you do it?” Dai shyly asks with hopeful eyes.

“I cannot allow that he goes like this to your celebration, that is why, don’t misunderstand it,” Ryota specifies and immediately goes to work.

Rikka, once again, looks at Dai with curiosity, just what is going on? He thought that the celebration will be merely with the family and that it would be a modest meeting. Nevertheless, what he has learnt so far makes that this birthday celebration seems to be even bigger of what he has been planning in his own kingdom.

“This year it’s my 20th birthday, merpeople see this as the final step to master our talents, and in my case, my magic,” Dai explains, “since I left the castle, I thought we would not have this celebration for me, but father…”

“Dai!” 

A strong voice sounds through all the castle’s main hall, the king has shown up to greet his son. The reunion seems awkward at the beginning, the king and Dai still have some moments in which they don’t really know how to behave with each other, but quickly after they hug and talk, of course, with the king wishing a happy birthday to his son.

“Your brothers have almost everything ready, so you can go and stay with the human’s king for a while.”

“Thank you, father,” Dai replies.

“Thank you for joining us today,” the ocean’s king expresses looking at Rikka and then he leaves.

Feeling a bit embarrassed for all the greetings and all the stuff that has happened in such a short period, Dai looks at his husband who is with a big and prideful smile on his face.

“What?”

“Your family is lovely, I’m happy you have invited me to join all of you this year,” Rikka expresses hugging his husband and giving a gentle kiss to Dai’s cheek.

As soon as the prince notices some of his brothers, specifically Mamoru and Shu observing the action and smirking over it, he decides that is better to take his father’s suggestion and go around with Rikka. Dai takes his husband’s hand and start swimming around the castle with him. Needless to say, the structure and decoration amazes Rikka’s heart and mind, the castle’s walls are smooth and shiny, and the corals around it just enhance its beauty and makes it seem like something that has come out of a dream.

“This place is beautiful,” Rikka expresses as he swims side by side with Dai and as the younger takes him out of the main corridors and into the garden.

The colorful sight that welcomes the lovers surprise even more the human’s king, he would have never thought that there was so much beauty under the sea. If the corals in the castle are beautiful the ones in the garden are beyond words; and seeing them surrounded by the algae of different colors makes it look like a paradise. Joining to those two kinds of plants, Rikka could see flowers of so many textures, sizes, and colors that he has started to think that his place of origin is the one who is actually limited.

Lost in the beauty of the garden, Rikka barely perceives the moment when Dai let go of his hand and only realizes of it when the merman is back.

“Dai, this is so beautiful, it’s like a dream,” the man says with a sincere smile.

“Not as beautiful as you,” the younger says as he puts a flower on Rikka’s hair,” the flower looks better on you.

The prince says, his face quickly blushing by saying the words. Rikka takes Dai’s hand with tenderness and kisses it. Looking at the distance how things keep moving in the castle, Dai is pretty sure that they still have time to go to his most special place in the sea. Thus, he grabs Rikka’s hand once again, but this time he swims a bit faster, if he doesn’t do it like this, he might regret his decision and change his mind. Confused by the sudden impulse, Rikka decides to simply follow Dai and try to keep his husband’s pace.

Once they have reached the entrance of the cave, Dai can notice how different it looks now that is not a secret. The seaweed that used to cover the entrance is already gone, and the stones that he used to have there to make other merpeople feel that it was a dangerous place have also disappeared. The younger merman takes a deep breath and looks at Rikka.

“Come with me,” he says with a trembling voice, this is going to be a bit embarrassing, but he wants to do it.

They swim through the entrance, it has always been big enough for any merman to be able to go through it without a problem, even big enough to allow a statue to fit. Dai smiles a bit as he remembers the day in which his brothers and Lupus help him to get Rikka’s sculpture to this cave. Once that they have moved past the entrance, they get to the place that served Dai for so many years to keep his secret collection.

“What is this?” Rikka wonders as he sees so many human objects all around the place.

“Since I was a kid, I was amazed by the human world,” Dai says, “Shiki was the first one to help me to keep objects from the human world, until it came to a point in which I needed a bigger place than just “under my pillow”.”

Rikka carefully swims around, finding from forks, spoons, glasses, candelabrums, coffers, and more. How much time did Dai invest in making this collection? Although, most of it seems to have been destroyed and all the objects are broken at some part.

“When…I saw you for the first time,” Dai speaks again, looking for something that he has placed away from all the other objects, “that was the day your ship crashed, and the statue fell into the ocean.”

The prince says as he let Rikka see what he has been holding.

“I brought the statue here… Shiki, Tsubasa, and Lupus helped me out, but it was also the day my father discovered this place, and his anger won over his reason,” he continues as he holds the head of what used to be Rikka’ sculpture, “back then, I thought I was never going to be able to be with you.”

Dai knows he is crying, and so he is thankful that for this time his tears are getting lost in the water. Nevertheless, his husband knows him more than what he could have thought, and thus Rikka comes and kisses his tears away.

“We are together, forever, I love you more than anything,” Rikka tells him and then kisses him on the lips, “you don’t have to fear nor be sad, I’ll be by your side.”

The king states with certainty, calming any insecurity that could have been ghosting in Dai’s heart. As the couple is about to share a heart touching moment, they are interrupted by Dai’s mascot once again who is followed by two of Dai’s brothers.

“Sorry to interfere, but Dai, you have to start getting ready,” Tsubasa expresses as he grabs the younger brother’s arm and asking Lupus to help him to push Dai to go faster, “Darling, you take care of Rikka.”

The blond merman yells as he leaves, Shiki grunts, is Tsubasa really thinking that in this way he is going to force him to interact with Rikka?

“I may be a bit paranoid, but did I do something to upset you, Shiki?”

The merman rolls his eyes, how is it that Tsubasa knows how to force him into a conversation.

“I just don’t want you to make empty promises to Dai,” the older states, “he was too hurt when you didn’t want to come here to celebrate, even though he made a huge sacrifice in the past for you.”

“I…”

“Listen, I know that humans may not have a way to know who they love with all their hearts, but we merpeople do, once we sing our first love song, no one can change that,” Shiki keeps going trying to take advantage and let go of his worries and anger, “you are Dai’s world now, have that in mind all the time.”

Rikka nods and smiles which makes Shiki feels confused.

“Why do you smile?”

“I am happy to see that Dai has an older brother that loves him so much, thank you for having taken care of him,” the pink haired merman expresses as he bows showing gratitude to the older merman.

The words make Shiki feel flustered, of course he loves Dai, he is his little brother and nothing on earth nor in the ocean could change that. The merman quickly regains his composure, he will not show this side to someone like Rikka.

“Whatever, I have to be in the castle on time or the ceremony will not start,” Shiki quickly states, “if you remember the way back you can take your time, if not it’s better if you come with me.”

“I’ll follow you,” Rikka gladly replies and starts swimming after Shiki.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

When they come back to the castle, everything goes too fast. Rikka sees as Shiki immediately goes to a different room, but before he could follow him Ryota stops him. The merman has taken Rikka with him to get him ready for the ceremony as well. In little time, Ryota has worked a whole set of accessories made of pearls for Rikka, including earrings, necklace, and two strips of pearls that have been place around Rikka’s hips.

“Ah… this is the best I could do, if Dai would have told me sooner you were coming it would have looked so much better,” the light pink tail merman expresses showing a bit of disappointed.

“I think it’s perfect, thank you so much.”

Nevertheless, when Rikka starts noticing the accessories and attires of the royal family, he understands why Ryota feels a bit disappointed. All of them are using bright and colorful accessories, made by pearls, shells and other materials that Rikka cannot distinguish. Furthermore, since Dai has started to share more from the human world with his family, some of them are even wearing fabrics like silk to outstand the beautiful tones of their tails or simply to wear them around their chests.

“Everyone, please get prepared on your positions, our citizens are here and waiting for the show,” Haiduki comes and let them know, “your highness, please, come with me.”

The merman says and takes Rikka with him. Together, they leave the room where most of the brothers are still getting ready and move to a place that looks like a balcony where the ocean’s king is already waiting for them. The pink haired merman looks with curiosity to the stage in front of him and to the seating bowl that surrounds it, when he thought that there could not be any further surprise, he sees as three dolphins take the stage and start moving around causing the water in that area to get darker and turbulent.

Once that the dolphins stop their motion the stage is visible once again, but this time, the 7 brothers are on it. Shiki, Mamoru and Shu have musical instruments, or at least that is what Rikka deduces as they seem like what he knows as instruments. A little more to the center of the scenario, Eichi, Ryota and Tsubasa are around Dai. When he sees his husband right in the middle of the stage, he gets even more excited; carefully, he looks at all the details of the accessories and fabrics that Dai is wearing. Nevertheless, the inspection comes to a quick end when the first notes of music can be heard.

The three older brothers are the ones to start the performance, a sweet and slow melody enchants everyone in the castle’s auditorium and shortly after the ones who are around Dai start dancing. The youngest brother perceives as his heart starts beating faster, this is the first time after a long while that Rikka will listen to him singing; and this time Rikka is conscious to see and remember everything.

Trying to put that thought in the back of his mind, Dai focuses on the melody and the dance he has to perform, and when he looks at Shiki and Tsubasa his confidence comes back to normal. It has been two years since the last time he had to perform in front of his family and the merpeople, it has been two years since he felt so much excitement and thrill by singing. Emotions that only increase once he looks at Rikka’s overwhelmed expression, at that moment, Dai is sure that this will be his best presentation ever. Singing his heart out and dancing as he has never done it before, the merman shows passion and a sincere smile which gets only more wholesome once that the moonlight hits directly to him.

When the performance is over everyone in the auditorium applause admiring the incredible talent of the brothers and celebrating that the youngest has mastered his magic and talents as well. Rikka feels overjoyed by having had the chance of witnessing such a special moment. Once that the party is opened for everyone to dance and sing, Dai comes closer to Rikka, extending his arm inviting his husband so he can enjoy his first dance under the sea.

“That was amazing, Dai,” the pink haired merman tells him as they hold hands and dance by the music’s rhythm, “you should sing more!”

“I… don’t like singing, I only do it with my brothers…”

Rikka pouts, it is not fair that these are the only times in which Dai shows such beautiful talent.

“Unfair,” the human’s king says as he leans his head on Dai’s shoulder.

“If… if you sing with me… I may sing more frequently.”

“It’s a deal then, we will sing and dance together.”

Rikka expresses with a happy smile to then kiss Dai.

The celebration continues until the following morning, when it’s time for Dai and Rikka to return before the spell can lose it effects.

“Return whenever you want, you are part of the family now,” Tsubasa speaks for all his brothers and father.

“Thank you, I will,” Rikka replies, “and I will always have that in mind.”

The pink haired merman adds as he looks at Shiki who turns his face around pretending that he does not know what Rikka means. Dai and Tsubasa are the ones staring with curiosity at the next king of the ocean but knowing Shiki they will never have an answer about it.

“We must go now,” Dai expresses saying goodbye one last time to his family to then leave as fast as they can.

When they are closed to the surface, the younger merman can notice as the bracelet starts to shine, giving the cue that the magic will lose its power soon. He grabs Rikka’s hand and starts swimming as fast as he can. Once that they are out of the water, Rikka turns back into a human and so he clings to Dai.

“I know I can swim now, but it’s been a while since I did it… it’s not that easy to swim as a human than as a merman, I can swear that!”

Dai giggles, because of Rikka’s expression and also for the new memories he has gotten under the sea.

“Thank you for an incredible day,” Dai whispers into Rikka’s ear.

“We still have a lot more to celebrate, right?” the king expresses as he clings closer and stronger to the merman, “two years ago you saved me, two years ago our love story started, thank you for giving me your first love song.”

Dai blushes, most of the times he prefers not to think about something so embarrassing like that moment. Nonetheless, when he looks at Rikka’s eyes and how shiny and beautiful they look, he embraces that memory with all his heart. When they get closer to the shore, Rikka stands up and takes Dai’s hands, waiting for him to change into a human again and so they can walk side by side to the castle. The king grips Dai’s hand gently but trying to show with this soft action that he will keep moving side by side with him.

“Together till the end, my dear merman.”

“Yes, my king.”

“Happy birthday, Dai.”

Rikka says as he kindly pulls Dai closer to him to kiss him, the ocean as usual their loyal witness of the undying love between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... time to wait another year to celebrate Dai's bday XD  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
